


Friendship

by robs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: “... e ricorda, Katie: non piangere per chi non merita il tuo sorriso.Ti vogliamo bene,Lee, Fred e George”Seconda classificata al '48h contest second edition!' di PurpleMally e AliH e vincitrice dei premi 'Miglior Caratterizzazione' e 'Miglior Attinenza al tema'.





	Friendship

Katie piangeva.

Rannicchiata contro la parete esterna dello spogliatoio di Grifondoro, con le gambe premute al petto e la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia, Katie piangeva. Non riusciva ad impedirselo: nonostante tentasse di frenarle, le lacrime continuavano a scivolarle sulle guance pallide.

Perché quella tristezza, quel dolore? Perché i singhiozzi continuavano a scuoterle il petto?

Lee lo sapeva, come lo sapevano anche Fred e George, i migliori amici della ragazza. Erano stati proprio i gemelli a farglielo capire, tempo prima; lui non se n'era mai accorto, nonostante il suo spiccato spirito d'osservazione. Katie era innamorata di Oliver Baston, l'ex portiere della squadra di Grifondoro, quello stesso portiere che adesso giocava nei Puddlemere United.

Per questo motivo, quel giorno, l'aveva seguita al campo di Quidditch e l'aveva osservata piangersi addosso. Non riusciva più a sopportarlo, però.

Le si avvicinò, non con il solito sorriso simpatico e bonario, ma con un'espressione fin troppo seria per un ragazzo come lui. La ragazza si era sicuramente accorta del suo arrivo. Si sedette accanto a lei e passò un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. Katie non lo scostò, anzi; si accoccolò contro la spalla del suo migliore amico, alzando gli occhi quel poco che bastava per incrociare i suoi e ringraziarlo di essere lì con lei.

«Katie» mormorò Lee, accarezzandole delicatamente il braccio destro, coperto da un leggero dolcevita in cotone lilla «Non dovresti essere qui, sai?».

«Ti prego, non metterti a farmi la predica, Lee» mormorò la ragazza, tornando ad appoggiare il viso bagnato dalle lacrime sulle ginocchia e tirando penosamente su col naso «Non è proprio il momento adatto, sai...».

Il Grifondoro sorrise leggermente.

«E da quando  _io_  faccio le prediche a qualcuno? Quello è il  _tuo_  ruolo, tesoro» ridacchiò, scompigliandole affettuosamente i capelli di quel colore che non sapeva definire, tra il biondo scuro e il castano «E sicuramente non ho intenzione di rubarti il posto; dico solo che non dovresti essere qua, tutta sola, a piangere per un cretino come quello. Non dovresti piangere per uno che non merita nemmeno uno dei tuoi splendidi sorrisi, per uno che non si è mai accorto di quanto tu sia speciale».

La ragazza tirò su col naso, senza abbandonare la posa assunta.

«Lui non è un cretino, Lee, lui è...».

«Un idiota».

«Un emerito imbecille».

Lee sorrise, divertito; non era l'unico che quel pomeriggio si era accorto dell'assenza di Katie.

«La pensiamo allo stesso modo» sorrise ai gemelli, che avevano a loro volta preso posto uno davanti e uno accanto alla compagna di Casa.

«Strano» borbottò la Cacciatrice, mentre un timido sorriso affiorava sul suo viso ancora rigato dalle lacrime «È  _davvero_  strano che voi tre siate d'accordo su qualcosa».

«Il tuo sarcasmo ci ferisce» esclamò Fred – o forse era George? – con un teatrale movimento delle braccia.

«Non ci vuoi più bene, Katie?» chiese l'altro gemello, con un luccichio malizioso sul fondo degli occhi falsamente tristi.

«Potremmo offenderci, sai?» concluse Lee, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava a dismisura nel constatare che la Grifondoro aveva smesso,  _finalmente_ , di piangere.

Giurò a se stesso – ed era sicuro che anche i gemelli stessero pensando la stessa cosa – che in qualche modo gliel'avrebbero fatta pagare, a quell'emerito deficiente di Oliver Baston, per aver fatto soffrire in quel modo Katie. E al diavolo l'animo Grifondoro: ogni tanto nella vita bisogna essere un po' Serpi.

Rimasero lì, accanto allo spogliatoio e appoggiati alla parete che dava sul campo da Quidditch, per diverso tempo, finché Katie, stremata dalle lacrime, dal freddo che era sceso e, _soprattutto_ , dalle continue chiacchiere di quei tre demoni decise per amor proprio e,  _soprattutto_ , per conservare la propria sanità mentale, di smetterla definitivamente di piangere.

_Di piangere per quell'emerito imbecille che non meritava nemmeno uno dei suoi sorrisi_.

I gemelli la presero a braccetto non appena si fu alzata dal pavimento in legno e, sorridendo come solo loro sapevano sorridere, la condussero verso il castello, seguiti a ruota da Lee che cantava a squarciagola una canzone Babbana.

Non appena giunsero nel Salone d'Ingresso, Katie si fermò, obbligando anche gli altri tre a farlo. Sciolse la stretta dei gemelli, e si voltò verso di loro con un'espressione dolcemente seria.

«Grazie ragazzi» mormorò. Li abbracciò, uno ad uno, stringendoli così forte che sembrava volesse entrar loro nella pelle, nell'anima; perché loro l'avevano già fatto, con una delicatezza che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato, vista la loro scherzosa rudezza. Erano entrati nella sua pelle, nella sua anima, e le avevano scaldato il cuore.

Li osservò con gli occhi lucidi di un nuovo pianto, mentre loro continuavano a sorriderle con quell'amore e quell'affetto che solo gli amici sanno offrire, quel sentimento puro e inattaccabile che li aveva legati fin dal primo anno. I visi pallidi dei gemelli, così uguali ma anche così terribilmente diversi; quello color cioccolato di Lee, sempre aperto in un'espressione allegra.

Sapeva che, finché ci fossero stati loro,  _la sua famiglia_ , tutto sarebbe andato bene.

 

Quella stessa sera, a un'ora non ben definita della notte, un gufo marroncino picchiettò al vetro del dormitorio femminili di Grifondoro.

Katie Bell, svegliatasi poco prima per andare in bagno, si fiondò alla finestra prima che le sue compagne si svegliassero a loro volta. La socchiuse quel tanto che bastava per farlo entrare; il rapace, dopo essersi appollaiato sul suo baule, le porse elegantemente la zampa, a cui era legato una pergamena.

Mentre leggeva, le labbra della ragazza si piegarono in un dolce e tenero sorriso.

“ _... e ricorda, Katie: non piangere per chi non merita il tuo sorriso._  
Ti vogliamo bene,  
Lee, Fred e George”

**Author's Note:**

> “Inizio dicendo che si tratta di una storia veramente molto ma molto bella, basata sull’introspezione e sulla malinconia dei sentimenti di Katie Bell. Bell, così come Lee Jordan, è un personaggio pressoché sconosciuto, di cui raramente si parla all’interno delle Fan Fiction; ma tuttavia tu sei riuscita a farmeli adorare. Ho amato moltissimo lo stampo che hai dato al personaggio di Lee Jordan, che all’interno della tua storia sembra essere molto dolce e affettuoso con la triste Katie. Inoltre, il modo in cui sia lui che i gemelli riescono a farle ritrovare subito il sorriso è veramente bellissimo. Hai centrato in pieno la tematica dell’amicizia, ma tutte le altre che hai scelto; inoltre, le hai sicuramente sviluppate con molto impegno e molta cura. Impegno e cura dei dettagli che noi abbiamo notato subito. Il finale, poi, è totalmente inaspettato di una dolcezza e tenerezza infinita. I personaggi, ribadisco di nuovo e con energia, sono tutti vividi e reali agli occhi del lettore e si muovono in scene e ambienti che tu stessa hai creato con dedizione. Sei riuscita a far trapelare attraverso poche righe, con un linguaggio semplice ma al tempo stesso molto espressivo, tutti i loro sentimenti e le loro emozioni. Inoltre, i loro caratteri, seppure accennati, ci sono: questo significa che i tuoi personaggi non sembrano tutti uguali, no, hanno tutti un carattere e una personalità abbastanza definita. E, credimi se te lo dico con sincerità, ma non è da tutti riuscire in un’impresa così. Perché spesso e volentieri gli autori creano personaggi che purtroppo si somigliano tra di loro e, in questo modo, perdono il loro spessore iniziale. E finendo per perdere il proprio spessore, perdono anche la personalità e risultano banali e scontati. Ma tu, Only, hai creato una storia che mischia con efficacia una narrazione fluida e scorrevole, una trama dal sapore dolceamaro basata soprattutto sull’amicizia, che risulta essere veramente un ottimo lavoro nel complesso. Lavoro che noi abbiamo premiato con un punteggio piuttosto alto in quasi tutti i campi, anche perché diverse voci ne hanno uno totalmente pieno ed è giusto che sia così. Hai fatto un lavoro splendido, Only. I miei più sinceri complimenti, perché la tua storia è quasi commovente. Grazie per aver preso parto a questo Contest.”
> 
> “Premio miglior Caratterizzazione: Only ha dato vita a dei personaggi che difficilmente vengono ritenuti importanti all’interno del Fandom, e di cui nessuno scrive mai. Ma lei, attraverso una storia originale e dalla trama sviluppata, è riuscita a farmi letteralmente innamorare del personaggio di Lee Jordan. Ma anche Katie Bell, la protagonista, è stata caratterizzata davvero molto bene.  
> Premio miglior Attinenza al tema: il modo in cui l’autrice Only e l’autrice mazza91 hanno sapientemente sviluppato i loro temi è a dir poco impressionante e, in un certo senso, stupefacente. [...] Mentre Only, bravissima e abile come sempre, sviluppa splendidamente il tema dell’amicizia che mi ha colpito moltissimo. La sua storia è basata soprattutto sull’amicizia, o comunque questo tema spicca rispetto agli altri. Sono due storie veramente belle e che trasmettono moltissimo.”


End file.
